Strumpet and Divorce
by nofertiti
Summary: pure fiction with hints of greek mythology spiked with TVD characters. Story explains how the expression 'divorce' got invented


An idea stuck in my head, so i decided to write it down. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: this is by NO means a rewrite of mythology. It was inspired by mythological occurrences and characters. Re-imagined. The same goes to TVD 3x15.

Kol – Hermes (animal husbandry, roads, travel, hospitality, heralds, diplomacy, trade, thievery, language, writing, persuasion, cunning wiles, athletic contests, gymnasiums, astronomy, and astrology), Bonnie – Peitho (spirit, persuasion, seduction, charming), Bekah – Aphrodite, Klaus – Zeus

- x -

Bekah came back to Olympos fuming. She didn't needed to tell anyone what happened, they all already knew thanks to the jealous Alexander who trapped her and her latest beau, Damon and exposed their fling.

„Well, well, well, there's our girl," Kol greeted her

"Get out of my way" she answered showing him away, getting in the general direction of the ambrosia cabinet, the alcohol induced one.

"Out all night, I hope you did better than that commoner... Alexander was it?"

"You don't shut your mouth; or the next thing that would come out of it will be your teeth…" she than shot dirty looks in the other direction "Don't start Nick" she added without a second glance at her brother on the throne.

"I didn't say anything" he replies trying to muffle a small smirk at the whole situation. It was a general occasion in this household, yet the banter always made him laugh. His siblings just couldn't get along like adults; they had to act like children. He could have teared his hair out, he instead opted for laughing.

"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she is having fun. I need entertainment " Kol said for once he realized that for probably the first time, his baby sister wasn't giving him any attention.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Nik answered

"What's the fun in going alone, join me Nick. It's the least you could do after everything you put me through with all your dirty messages for far too long before Care."

"Ok, why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night with you trying to murder Bekah's date for the day"

"Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it"

"Just like you, Bekah" Kol just had to poke the angered lion.

"Good riddance, both of you". And with that she even threw some fruits at them, well.. mostly Kol. She wanted to throw something more special, but it would require some thoughts, and she had fruits on her hands at the moment, so there it was…

„I want separation; I have enough of his jealous fists" Bekah told Kol later that same day. She needed someone to talk to who wound understand her. She technically could go to the other goddesses, including her best friend, but frankly, she was a bit afraid of their reaction to her infidelity. Yet, she knew that even though they bickered all the time, he would understand her and help her, the latter would probably cause her more trouble, but she needed someone backing her.

„But he is right you know" he stated the obvious. After all Alexander was his husband, but they were having troubles for quite a while now.

„Whatever" she answered angrily. „I want our failed marriage to be over, we're no longer united, we're over, divided." She angrily shot back and got up.

„Divorce you say?" he looks up and stays deep in his thoughts afterward.

„What?" she thinks about it. „I like the sound of it. Good choice of word. You aren't the good of language among others for no reason, after all." she even sounded proud, but he didn't care much after that. „You just invented a new world, and being the goddess of love, I am sure it will be used pretty often." Bekah chirped.

He was about to answer when the other goddesses entered the premises and his eyes caught a beautiful feature, not even giving a second glance at him. Instead, she turned her full attention to his sister and asked her question completely and utterly leaving him out of the conversation.

"What do you think Bekah, should we go to a bath? I heard it's entertaining, especially during these hours. Not to mention they opened a new wing at the local one and your favourite, Matt is massaging" Bonnie asked Bekah, without even a second glance to Kol. And it made Bekah a bit nervous seeing his brother and his wife (*cough HerBestFriend cough*) being at odds, but the plan was too good to pass on it. Intervening in human relations was just soo much fun, and seeing her latest crush was something she couldn't say no to. And on top of everything, she was in a desperate need of some distractions from her current … situation.

"Sure" she answered, "We could go in a few" and then in drowned on her that her brother was beside her. "Is Bonnie mad at you?" She snickered at him. "Can't keep it in your pants?" She could barely contain her laugh; her mood was definitely and enormously lightened by then.

„Oh, like you are any better" he teases her. „Besides, I don't wear pants, you know, it's called a toga. So technically yes, I can't keep it in my pants" he smirked at his _smart_ remark.

They both shared a much needed laugh that brightened not just their mood, but that of the whole group. Even Bonnie lightened up a little and tried to downsize it later when talking to Kol. It was at his expense after all.

- x -

AN1: constructive criticism is always appreciated

AN2: I hinted something that was neither from the TVD nor greek background. I wonder if it will be found ;)


End file.
